The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to guide rails for elevator cars.
Elevator systems typically include an elevator car suspended in a hoistway by a number of suspension ropes. To guide the elevator car in the hoistway, a number of guide rails are arranged in the hoistway, for example, from the top to bottom of the hoistway. The elevator car is connected to the guide rails via one or more guide shoes such that the elevator car follows a path defined by the guide rails as it moves through the hoistway. Further, in some elevator systems, a braking mechanism connected to the elevator car acts on the guide rails to slow and/or stop the elevator car in the hoistway.
The typical guide rail is a solid steel T-shaped rail. Such rail configurations are typically utilized because of their ability to withstand buckling and deflection during normal elevator operations and to withstand and loads applied during emergency braking. The typical rails, however, are heavy and bulky, with each rail typically weighing 8 or more pounds per linear foot and are typically installed in 20-foot sections. Installation requires heavy equipment due to the weight of the rails, and is additionally difficult due to the constraints of installing the sections in the confined space of the elevator hoistway. The art would well receive a lighter weight, more easily installed guide rail which can withstand the operational and braking loads of the elevator system.